Jessica had to read pages 37 through 67 for homework last week. If Jessica read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Solution: Instead of counting pages 37 through 67, we can subtract 36 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 31. We see that Jessica read 31 pages. Notice that she read 31 and not 30 pages.